


Double Trouble (Saruhiko x Reader x Yata Threesome NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: When you can't decide who to be with, the boys decide to settle things competitively.NSFW, double penetration, threesome





	Double Trouble (Saruhiko x Reader x Yata Threesome NSFW)

Too good. It just felt too damn good. 

When you had first fallen for the two men, you worried and fretted for days over which one you were going to pick, subsequently rejecting the other. You never knew how much they would work to have you, though, so when Fushimi brought up the idea of seeing who could make you cum first as the ultimate deciding factor, you decided that it would have been the most fair way to choose.

So here you were, in the middle of the mini competition, your senses being overtaken by the sensations that hit your body. Yata was sitting behind you with you leaning back into him between his legs, your own spread for him as he ran his fingers over your dripping sex, while Fushimi was on his knees in front of you, leaning down to your chest and swirling one of your hard buds with his tongue as he tugged and massaged its twin.

“Ahnnn~ Oh... god~”

You could feels Yata’s hard erection pressing against the small of your back, and his lips kiss all over your neck after leaning down to reach the smooth skin of your neck. He brought his lips up to your ear, sucking gently on the shell of it as an aroused growl rose from his throat. His fingers dipped inside your aching core, scissoring inside of you and causing you to arch your back.

“Who’s pleasing ya more?” Yata purred into your ear.

You turned your head slightly towards the sound of his voice, your face flushed and your breaths heated.

“Y-You are~”

Fushimi looked up at you from his place at his chest, unhappy with your answer.

“Not for long, he won’t be.”

You looked at the megane in heated confusion, but before you knew it, he had lifted you, interlacing his legs beneath yours and above Yata’s, and pressed a couple of lube-slicked fingers into your ass. You bit your lip and whined in pleasure as both of their fingers moved in precise movements inside of you, hitting every sweet spot that you had. Fushimi returned his mouth to your breasts, sucking on each hardened bud as he pulsed his fingers in and out of your tight ass, while Yata, nipped down the back of your neck, causing delicious ripples of pleasure to shoot down your spine.

“Fuck... I can’t hold back any more...”

Fushimi withdrew his fingers from you and removed Yata’s hand from your pussy before lowering you down onto his hard cock, easily slipping into your slick sex. You hurriedly gripped onto his toned shoulders, a loud moan shaking your body as you felt him fill you perfectly to the brim. Yata, clearly not happy with being one-uped, gripped your hips and pressed into your previously slicked ass, and you looked back at him in pleased surprise. You felt so wonderfully full, and tilted your head back as you took in the feeling.

They both began thrusting deeply into you, and the different paces they were going at gave you a new sort of pleasure that rocked you to the core. The sounds of your moans, groans, and skin-against-skin contact filled the room, and beads of sticky sweat formed on all three of your bodies. You couldn’t help but move your hips to meet theirs in a needy fashion, wanting more and more of the intense pleasure that they inflicted on you.

“Oh... Oh my god~ I-I’m... Ahhh!~”

You suddenly felt Yata cum inside of you, filling your ass with his hot seed, his fingers digging into your hips as a groan passed through his gritted teeth, with Fushimi following in close pursuit, filling your pussy with his load. You yourself were being hit with a mind-blowing orgasm, your body tense as it endured the waves of pleasure that swept through it and your face twisted into a cry of satisfaction.

Once you finally began to fall from your high, your muscles began to relax as they pulled out of you and allowed you to lean into Fushimi’s waiting arms.

“So, who made you cum first?”

“S-Saruhiko...”

Fushimi smiled and stroked his fingers through your hair, while Yata grit his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

“I demand a rematch!”

“Tch. You’re on~”


End file.
